Of Demons and Angels
by Kai Turner
Summary: Sasori is a demon.  Sakura is an angel.  Sakura decides to go for a walk on Earth.  What will happen when Sasori sees her and decides he wants her as his own?


I OWN NOTHING! ONLY THE PLOT OF THIS STORY!

* * *

"May I please go with you big bro?" I asked for the thousandth time that glorious, bright day. My brother, Kioabai, gave the look that said "ask me one more time it's going to be a no still". Koaibai is one of the Angel Warriors strongest. Angel Warriors were what kept the Kingdom of Joiathy, the place where us angels lived, safe from demons and other enemies. I, on the other hand, am neither an Angel Warrior nor strong for that matter.

"No. What if something happens and you fall to Earth and can't get back here? It would just cause too much trouble than what I'm ready for, Sakura," my brother responded tiredly.

"Then let me go to Earth gently and walk around. No one would be able to see me and you know that for a fact," I retorted tired by him saying no.

"Let me think about that for a moment. No."

"This is completely unfair! You get to do all this cool stuff while I'm stuck at home doing all the chores and never having any fun," I pouted.

"This place is here to keep you safe. The walls were built to keep danger from ever getting to you." I looked at him like I was going to start crying. He sighed. Whether that was a good sign or not I was unsure, but he usually fell for that look all the time. "Fine. Alright? Fine. Just go ok? But if there is any trouble you let me know," he said as though he were annoyed.

"Really? I can go?" I nearly screamed at him out of excitement.

"Yeah, but be back before dinner. I don't want to have to go searching for you again," he smiled his crooked smile, hugged me, kissed my forehead, and left after saying he loved me and I him. I gathered some things for my trip to Earth and left.

Hours later I was strolling the streets of a small town. My pure white wings were neatly folded on my back where my bright pink, medium length, straight hair were. My white, silk, speghetti strap, hems edged with gold gown showed off my curves and slightly tanned skin so I don't look like a pearl. The fall wind rustled around the leaves that had fallen just that day and days before, having them play together like children while they swirled on the ground.

The day was cloudy here on Earth and the wind was a little strong than just a light breeze, but I don't mind. I welcomed the feeling of the foreign world and its weather.

I reached a garden. It was almost like that of a private garden for a castle or a herbarium. There was a large hedge maze that anyone could get lost in. I decided to explore for a while. As I walked in I heard footsteps behind me but didn't pay much mind to them. Right now it's just my freedom of being out here on this wonderful day and me.

I kept walking and enjoyed every moment till I reached the middle of the maze and decided to rest. There was a fountain there. It was almost as tall as the hegdes themselves. I sat down on the ledge of the fountain and closed my eyes, releshing in the feel of the cool wind. I turned to the fountain and opened my eyes to watch my reflection in the little pond only to see a man whose hair shined a bright red that had to be unnatural and eyes of a sandy color standing right behind me. I jumped and gasped. I turned towards him with my hand over my heart. He was looking at me, not through me, at me!

"You scared me sir," I tried not to sound so frightened. He smiled in content.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you ma'am. I was just walking and I couldn't help but notice you as you walked by," he said calmly.

"Wait," I said suspiciously. "How can you see me?"

He smirked. "What? You don't trust me?"

"Well first of all, sir, I neither know you're name or where you come from," I was trying to be polite but something about this guy seemed, oh I don't know, dangerous but comforting at the same time and honestly it was confusing me.

"I am Sasori. I can see you cause I am like you in more ways than you know."

"Oh," was all I could say to that.

"You seem lost, angel. Why not come to my house for some rest before you head back to Joiathy?" He offered me his hand and, much to my own surprise, I took it. Was I actually going to let him take me? This guy, that I have no clue who is or what he is, is going to take me to his home to let me rest for a while? Oh boy, I am not going to mention any of this to Kioabai. He would be furious if any of this leaked out back at the kingdom.

"So where do you live exactly?" I asked and as soon as I had finished the question I felt this pain on the back of my head and then everything went black and silent.

Several hours later I awoke to the pain on the back of my head and a trumendous headache. I sat up and looked around and noticed I was in a room with no windows and only one door that was steel. The room was quite majestic but in a gothic tone. Everything was either a black, a red, a blue, and/or a dark grey. I heard the door creak open and in stepped Sasori. He closed and locked the door behind him. He smirked when he saw me.

"Well look who's up." He walked toward me and sat down on the bed beside me. He stroked my cheek gently with the back of his hand and smiled. I had flinched when he brought his hand up. He appearantly saw how frightened I was. "Shh. It's alright. I won't hurt you. No one here will dear," he tried to reassure me. "You've been out for quite some time. I never got your name."

"How long have I been out?" I practically yelled the question at him.

"Hours. Four to be exact. Just relax," he said trying to calm my nerves down.

"FOUR HOURS!" I jumped out of the bed and tried to leave. As soon as I had the door cracked open his hand came out of no where and slammed the door shut. I looked at him slightly confused.

"You are not leaving. As of right now you are officially MY angel," he said as he smirked at me. He lifted my chin up so I am looking straight into those sandy brown eyes. Vibrant green meeting sandy brown. I am now scared of the one I had just yet and what's scaring me most of all was that I had no clue if he was a human with a sixth sense or one of THEM.

* * *

Hey guys I am back with a new story. I am not sure how this one is going to go seeing as how this story is just a spur of the moment and I was getting bored with my other story The Perfect Slave. I finished this chapter at 2:35 in the morning so if it seems boring or whatever I'm sorry. So tell me what you think if I should keep going with this story as well as the other or take this one down. Constructive critism welcome.

-Kai Turner


End file.
